1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic digital data processing technique and, more particularly, to an input technique for converting the data to be processed into a computer-processable format.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have been an indispensable tool for the human kind in the 21st century. In order for users to operate computers with ease, various man-machine interface devices have emerged. In particular, the Universal Serial Bus (USB)—which features hot-pluggability and Plug and Play—was developed not only as a bridge between a computer and a keyboard, but also to accelerate data transfer therebetween. A keyboard supporting the USB interface is generally referred to a USB keyboard.
A conventional USB keyboard has approximately 104 keys or more. Although the functions of keys can be integrated, the increasing number of function keys has brought about more and more complex functions that hinder, rather than facilitate, user operation.
Besides, as operating systems (e.g., Windows and MAC) vary in terms of function design, so do the applicable keycodes. Therefore, a user must choose a keyboard whose keycodes correspond to those of the operating system in use. As the keycodes are factory-set at shipment and not to be altered by users, keyboards designed for a certain operating system cannot be used in a different operating system. This, without doubt, does not meet the current trend of energy saving and carbon reduction.
Moreover, it is well known that the execution time of a computer depends on computer efficiency, and yet the conventional USB keyboard is unable to identify the execution state of the computer to which the keyboard is connected, let alone making automatic and corresponding adjustment in transfer rate. As a result, the conventional USB keyboard is subject to errors such as invalid keycode input and missing keycodes.
In view of the above, the industry has made improvements to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional USB keyboard and produced the following results.
US Published Patent Application No. 20090187687 discloses a portable USB device, wherein a keycode sequence automates direct access to content and/or the initiation of a task or other processes. US Published Patent Application No. 20040150625, on the other hand, teaches a virtual keyboard and mouse control device, wherein signals are output to a server after signal transformation.